Founder's Aura
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Harry and Hermione both have a dormant power. Neither knows how or why. Dumbledore is determined to keep Godric's heir under his thumb so he can get the fame and glory.
1. Chapter 1

(Set on the train their sixth year at hogwarts)

"I suppose we should change into our robes," said Hermione Granger, almost 17 years old and best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who were aboard the Hogwarts Express heading for their school Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Ok, well...turn around or something...I don't want you looking at me while I change," said Ron

"Oh grow up Ronald...I'm going to the loo to change...not stay in here with two Boys...honestly," Hermione huffed. She left the compartment.

"What's got her in a snit...'two Boys'..." Ron asked after a few minutes of pulling down their trunks and taking out the uniform and cloaks.

"Probably the fact that she's a Girl Ron..I doubt she wants to see us naked..." Harry said.

"Oh...right, well I wouldn't want to see her either... would you?" said Ron.

"Er..um..well..I..uh..she's very pretty and all...I..uh..well, let's just say if I did..I'm sure I'd enjoy it..." Harry said stammering, not knowing a certain witch was listening outside having finished changing.

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed, turning the infamous Wealsey red. "She's like our sister mate...that'd be wrong...Like seeing Ginny or something..."

"Not to me Ron...Ginny's more a sister to me than Hermione is... Hermione's...well...she's just..special to me but in a different way..You get what I mean?" Harry said.

"Not really...whatever dude...If you wanna go out with her...go right ahead...just don't snog in front of me" Ron said. Harry was about to reply when Hermione made herself known.

"Don't snog who in front of you Ron?" She asked.

"No one...he's going mental.." Harry hurriedly said before Ron could say anything.

Hermione looked a bit sad at that and only Harry seemed to notice before she snapped out of it, "Oh..well, I'm so looking forward to be back this year..I've missed it so much. I love my parents, but it's not the same..." she broke off seeing the sad look in Harry's eyes "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, that was insensitive.."

He waved it off, "It's not your fault Hermione... I'm sure it must be hard having no one to relate to at your house for a whole summer" he finished with a sad smile.

"Well why can't you both come stay at my house more over the summer?" Ron asked.

"Hermione needs to spend time with her parents Ron...and there's supposidly a blood protection from my mother over the Dursley's and Dumbledore says I have to stay there in order for me to stay protected" Harry said for the both of them.

"That's complete rubbish," Hermione said causing the two to look at her strangely. "Oh honestly, have you two still not read Hogwarts:A History?"

"No...I've got better things to do.." Ron said

"Maybe the part on Quidditch..." Harry admitted sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes, "Blood protections only last as long as the person who cast them is still alive...So unless your mum is in hiding somewhere..than those protections are no longer over you...Dumbledore should know that..."

Harry looked shaken, "But...why would he lie to me?"

Hermione looked sad, "I don't know Harry...possibly to keep a hold on you..."

"So he thinks I'll be his bloody plaything too...that's Effin fantastic," Harry seethed. Unknown to him he began glowing with a faint maroon aura.

"Harry...you're glowing mate.." Ron said with his eyes wide,slightly in fear . Hermione went to his side and hugged him to her and when he wrapped his arms around her and finally calmed down the glow disappeared. "What was that?"

"I don't know...I did feel a sort of energy...but, when Hermione hugged me and I calmed down, it went away" Harry said and he still had his arms wrapped around Hermione.

"I think you're coming into some kind of power...maybe you've had a block put on you to contain it..." Hermione said slowly and reluctantly pulling away from Harry, both immeadiately missed the warmth of the other.

"So...how can we find this block and get rid of it?" Ron asked.

"I can brew the potion when we get to school...and I guess it will be up to Harry if he wants to unblock it or not..." Hermione said. They sat in silence just absorbing all that had been discovered before another red-head burst into their compartment landing in Harry's lap.

"Er...Ginny..what's wrong?" Harry asked awkwardly patting her on the back.

"Michael Corner... He said he wanted to go out with me..and I agreed than he tried to kiss me...He said I was a horrible kisser...You don't think that do you Harry?" Ginny said in tears and before Harry could say anything she planted her lips on his and he just sat there not moving in shock and she pulled back and saw his face, "I am a horrible kisser," she wailed. Hermione had run out of the compartment in a glowing rage.

"Uh..well, it wasn't horrible...but, you're like a sister to me Ginny..so it was awkward..." Harry said.

"Oh...well...then..I'm not a terrible kisser," Ginny hopped up smiling and skipped out of the compartment.

"You better go find Hermione mate...she left in a hurry when Ginny kissed you and..looked like she was glowing blue," Ron said, his face slighty red with outrage and green with disgust at what Ginny did, when Harry looked around for Hermione.

"Oh no," He rushed out of the compartment and found Hermione in an empty compartment four cars down. "Hermione..." he said uncertainly.

She had her backed turned to him and he could see her shoulders shaking, "Go on back to your girlfriend Harry..." she got out.

He came in and sat beside her putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's not my girlfriend Hermione...she's actually like a sister to me... it's just the kiss shocked me thats all...i didn't enjoy it..."

She calmed a bit and the glow died down, "Really? Well, what am I to you Harry?" she asked turning to face him

"Well...ah..your...very special to me..." Harry started. He took her hands in his. "Not like a sister...but way more than a best friend... See, Ron's my best friend too...but.. I wouldn't want to kiss him or anything, " She smiled and the glow started back up around her. "I..uh.. well... if you died..I don't know what I would do... I'm not sure if I could live without you.." he finished rambling.

"So what do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked with eyes full of hope.

"I...I mean that.. Will you be my girlfriend Hermione Granger?" Harry asked and for that whole second and a half she took to push him down onto the cushion his heart stopped, but when she pressed her lips to his, his whole body came alive and the glow came back full force for both of them. After pulling away to catch his breath, "So I take that as a yes then?"

"Absolutely...I never thought you'd feel the same..." then she looked down at him "Harry, you're glowing maroon and blue now..."

He laughed.. "No just maroon, you're the one that's glowing blue love," He sat up and pulled her into his lap wrapped his arms around her as she took that in.

"Why would I...I'm just a muggleborn...what power could I poss..." Harry cut her off with a quick kiss.

"You are very powerful so it doesn't suprise me that you'd have some dormant powers within you either..." Harry said before kissing her again.

"Hmm, this is becoming one of my favorite activites," Hermione said laying her head in the crook of his neck and kissing it.

"Mine too... It's Loads better than Quidditch.." Harry agreed.

"Better than Quidditch..Mate you two are perfect for each other..you're both mental," Ron said teasingly coming into the compartment.

"Oh thank you ever so much for your aprroval..." Hermione said sarcasticly as the glow slowly faded from both her and Harry.

"Seriously though.... As long as you two don't snog in front of me...or forget to spend time with me, I'm happy for you two..." Ron said sitting down opposite them.

"We couldn't forget you Ron, you're our best friend...our brother even," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate.. We still spend time together...playing wizard's chess, flying on the pitch..." Harry added.

"Don't forget pranking the lower years either," Ron smirked high fiving Harry while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll never be able to keep you two out of trouble will I..." she said shaking her head.

"Nope...probably not," They chorused.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to come along and supervise then...make sure you two get the prank right," she said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I do believe we've been a bad influence on her Harry.. This coming from the same girl who said We would get her killed or worse expelled our first year," Ron said.

"Oh hush Ron... I've just grown out of my shell that's all... Someone has to watch out for the both of you anyways," Hermione finished, sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"Well I'm gonna go get something from the trolley...Either of you want anything?" Harry asked.

"I'll take some chocolate frogs," Ron said handing Harry a few galleons.

"I'm fine Harry..thanks though," Hermione said. Her parents were dentists, so they never approved of anything sweet.

"You sure?" She nodded "Ok then..." He left the compartment.

"So you got your eye one anyone special Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Er..maybe... But i'm not sure she likes me the same way..." Ron said with the tips of his ears turning red.

"Well you'll never know until you ask her... So who is it?" Hermione said.

"Uh..well..you can't tell anyone else this...maybe Harry..but..no one else ok.. It's Luna.." at Hermione's look "I know you've probably heard all these weird things about her...but she visited over the summer seeing how she's one of Ginny's friends..and I've gotten to know her better and she's really not that bad...a bit loonier than normal but..still nice..."

"Wow Ron... I never knew you had more emotional range than a teaspoon... Well good for you then..." Hermione said still a bit in shock. A tap on the door brought her out of the shock and she got up to let Harry in.

"Here's your frogs Ron... I know you said you didn't want anything Hermione but I got you a frog anyways. You've got to try one, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you having just one and how are they to find out if you do or not anyways?" Harry said handing Ron his frogs and then handing Hermione hers after sitting down beside her.

"Oh alright...I have been wanting to try one ever since first year..." She opened the box, caught the frog before it could jump away and bit into it. After chewing a bit, "This has to be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, " _Besides Harry that is... _she thought.

"I told you it was good and you caught the frog too. I missed and mine jumped out of the window..." Harry said.

"What card did you get?" Ron asked after munching down his frogs.

"Umm.. I don't know, " She flipped it over. "Wow..."

"Who is it Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"It's you..." she said.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"Look for yourself..." Hermione handed it to him.

"They've made a bloody card out of me..." Harry said handing it to Ron.

"Well congrats mate..." Ron said. _He gets everything fame, fortune, a girlfriend and now they've made a collectors card of him..._

"As if I didn't have enough trouble with my scar, now every girl in Hogwarts is going to be mooning over a card... Oh well, they'll just have to give it up because I'm already taken by the most beautiful girl there is." Harry said winking at Hermione causing her to blush.

"Shush you," Hermione said smiling and lightly swatted his arm.

"Well, what about card did you get Ron?" Harry asked.

"I dunno..." he flipped it over "Awesome!! I've been looking for this one! It's the Chaser for the Chuddly Cannons, limited edition...There's only 100 copies of this card out" Ron said.

"Ah, Congrats mate... Can I see it?" Ron hands him the card "Bloody Brilliant! Better hold on to that one, so your brothers or sister won't get it..." Harry handed it back to Ron.

"Well , I think Ron's the biggest Chuddly Cannons fan at the Burrow anyways," Hermione said.

"That's true... But still, I'm keeping this baby safe and sound.. No one's getting it..." Ron said holding it to him protectively...The two then burst out laughing at the ridiculous look Ron had on his face. "What's so funny?" He asked. Hermione conjured a small mirror and showed him, then Ron joined in on the laughter. Soon after that they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry looked around for Hagrid, the groundskeeper, but found he was missing. "C'mon mate, before we miss the carriage" Ron shouted back to him.

Hermione took his hand, "I'm sure he's fine Harry," knowing he was worried about their large friend,she was too. Harry nodded and squeezed her hand lightly, silently letting her know that he appreciates her and knowing how he feels. The carriage ride to the castle was a blur, as was the feast. Harry barely heard the sorting hat call out the newest members of the houses, all because of a letter that was discreetly given to him by the Deputy Headmistress.

_Meet me after the feast. Bring Ms. Granger if you wish._

_the password is Honeysuckle_

_Ps This letter will burn as to keep our meeting a secret_

True to his word, the letter began to burn, so Harry just let it fall to the ground, it was gone before it could reach the floor. He leaned in to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Come with me after the feast..." She looked at him and just nodded. After the feast was over, they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Stopping at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Harry said "Honeysuckle" then Hermione and he walked up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger. I trust your journey here was quite safe and normal." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Sure... I suppose if you can call anything in this magical world normal, then yeah...everything was peachy keen," Harry said.

"Good. Now, I wanted to talk with you about continuing your Occulmacy lessons with Professor Snape." Dumbledore said.

"With all due respect, Professor," Hermione said with disgust at the title, "Professor Snape did nothing to help Harry last year. Or have you forgotten the Ministry incident..." Harry half-gaped at her, for he had never heard Hermione talk to any teacher like that.

Dumbledore was taken aback as well. "Well of course not Ms. Granger, but I feel its prudent that a grown and respectable wizard teach Harry how to block his mind from Voldemort's intrusions." _This girl may get in my way of controlling young Harry... but then, she could prove to be an ally as well._

"Respectable!! That man is a Death Eater Professor! And I refuse to take anymore lessons from that man, he did not help me at all, if anything he worsened my condition, left me more vunerable to Voldemort's mental attacks! If that's all then, good day professor..." Harry shouted, before calmly walking out of his office. Hermione followed suit. Fawke's sat on his perch, trilling softly, disappointed in his chosen master.

"I will get you back under my control young Harry...it's only a matter of time," Dumbledore said darkly, popping lemon drops into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, let's just say things would be a little different… JKR is a good author, I'm just not so sure she knows anything about romance… I mean come one, putting someone with someone who looks like their mum, or with someone who fights with them and makes them cry… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione arrived back in the common room. Harry was still very upset and Hermione was feeling just as angry at the Headmaster but had a bit more control over it.

"Harry, please calm down. You don't want to expose yourself to everyone do you?" Hermione pleaded as she saw his aura surge the angrier he got.

"What's with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Tell you later Ron… Harry come walk with me," Hermione said, pulling Harry by his hand out of the common room.

"But you just got here," Ron's words fell on deaf ears; they were already out of the room. _They better not be keeping secrets from me…I hate it when they do that._

"Where are you taking Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Someplace you can cool down without anyone interrupting or snooping around," Hermione answered.

Harry just put his head down and let her lead him to wherever she was going. After a few minutes he felt her stop and stopped as well. She walked back and forth three times before a door appeared. "Go in first Harry," Hermione said. As soon as they both stepped in the door shut behind them and sealed itself off.

"What is it supposed to be?" Harry asked seeing a couch, a punching bag, a shower, and some dueling equipment.

"Like I said; a place for you to cool off…" Hermione said. "However you see fit to. You can scream, beat up a bag, cast spells, or just lay down."

He went up to the punching bag, after putting on the gloves he started hitting the bag. At first he threw soft punches but as he started thinking about how Dumbledore was treating him and every unfair thing that had happened to him, his punches started coming harder and faster. Before long he was drenched in sweat. He slowed down and eventually came to a stop. He looked over to Hermione and she was angrily casting _Bombarda _spells at the target dummies. He could see tears in her eyes and tears rolling down her face. He just sat back and let her cool down like she had let him. Going into the shower and washing off and changing into some Gryffindor sweats and a white wife beater that had appeared in the room and coming back Hermione was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just really, really Hate that man… I know you heard what he was thinking. He was practically broadcasting it. Fawkes didn't like it either…" Hermione said looking up at him.

Harry put his arms around her, "I know. That's what was making me so angry. He didn't even realize that we could hear him. I had hoped that he was actually Good. That everything he had done to me over the years was just something that was supposed to happen. But instead I find out that he's been manipulating me and wants to use you too. How Dare he even think that." Harry pulled back and locked eyes with Hermione. "I will Never let that happen to you. He won't use you like he's used me. Not you. I love you too much to let that happen to you," Harry said strongly.

"You love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do Hermione. I know we've only been going out for a day, but I've felt so strongly about you since I met you. You are the only one I ever want to be with. If you don't feel that way now, it's ok. We can forget I ever said anything," Harry told her.

"No! I mean… I don't want to forget it. I love you too Harry," Hermione said. "I have for a very long time. I feel, so connected to you. Ever since we first met I just somehow knew that you'd be the one for me. I was so scared you'd never feel the same way, especially when you went out with Cho. She's everything I'm not…" she looked down.

Harry tilted her chin back up and looked into her eyes as if looking into her soul and bent down and kissed her. He slid his lips over hers gently at first but as soon as she responded back he started kissing her more passionately. He licked her bottom lip as if asking permission and when she opened her mouth he greedily started exploring her mouth. He leaned back on the couch never once breaking the contact lying down. Hermione adjusted herself so they both would be more comfortable. Finally, having to breathe they broke the kiss. "You're right. Cho is everything you're not…" before Hermione could even think about what he had said he flipped them over with her lying beneath him. As she looked into his eyes she saw something she thought he would never feel for her. Pure lust and passion and most of all love was all she could she in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered.

"You are so beautiful, inside and out. Cho is very fake. You are the most intelligent girl that I know. Cho, yeah she may be smart, but she has nowhere near the intellect that you do. You have stood by me through it all, no matter what has happened. Cho couldn't even chose between Cedric and me, to be fair, yes he died, but if she felt so strongly about him, why go after me? Most importantly you are the only one I could ever see myself with forever." Harry got a shy look on his face. "In fact, I uh… Used to have dreams that we were…married and had three kids, possibly one on the way… When I woke up it was with the most peaceful feeling I had had in a very long time. It was the first time I didn't have a Voldemort nightmare. And I realized I wanted that with you…"

"You want to marry me?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes… Whenever you're ready to… Will you marry me Hermione Jane Granger?" Harry asked getting off of her and getting down on one knee. "I don't have a ring just yet…but I can get one, whichever one you want…"

"Of course I'll marry you Harry James Potter. I want to be with you forever too. I want to have your children. I don't need a ring, but if you find one that you feel is right then I'll gladly accept it," Hermione said pulling him back on top of her. "Now let's celebrate a little bit," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How exactly do you intend to do that?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something…" Hermione said smirking back. Then she pulled his head down to hers and place small kisses on his lips. "That's a start…"

"Hmm, I think I'm getting the idea," Harry said before placing his lips on hers again this time kissing her more passionately than before. Gently biting her lip, she opened her mouth in slight shock and Harry traced her lip with his tongue exploring her mouth. Hermione let out moan and slid her hands down his back and under his shirt. Harry pulled back breathing hard. "Whoa… How far do you want this to go exactly …" he asked.

"Not That far… I just want to feel you… Is that ok?" she said.

"We're going by what you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything. And just so you know, it'll be my first time too…" Harry said. Hermione just started sliding her hands further up under his shirt.

"I do want my first time to be with you Harry; but not right now, now help me get this off of you," she finished with a smirk.

"Yes milady," Harry said before leaning back a bit and pulling the wife beater off and threw it on the ground. Hermione stared at his well built chest for a minute before putting her hands on him and running them up and down and around to his back. Harry leaned back down and kissed her lips gently before moving away and kissing down to the back of her jaw and down to her neck. "Merlin Harry that feels so good," Hermione moaned out. She ran her hands and stopped at the bottom of his back and pushed on him to get him closer.

Harry groaned and ripped away from her and rolled off her to the floor. Hermione lay on her side. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked taking deep breaths.

"I need to slow down…we need to slow down. I was uh, enjoying that, a lot. And well…yeah…" Harry said looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh, wow…Well, I was really enjoying that too. Only difference is that mine doesn't show like yours." Hermione said trying to lessen his embarrassment. She climbed off the couch and sat beside him. "Believe me; I really, really enjoyed that." She kissed his jaw down to his neck. Harry closed his eyes and held back a moan. "Do you believe me?" she asked kissing back up his neck to his jaw then to his lips. "Well Harry?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down to him rolling them over so he was on top and ground his hips into hers. Hermione's eyes went wide when she felt what she was doing to him.

"Why yes. I really do…" Harry said looking into her eyes and saw them hazed over with lust and passion. He gently kissed her before getting off of her and then he noticed something. "Umm, Hermione I do believe we are glowing again…"

"What?" Hermione asked. She sat up on the couch and looked over at Harry and then herself. "You're right… I wonder what this is…" As soon as she said that then a book landed in her lap. "I think the room just provided us with this information.

"Ok; while, you're looking up what is going on I'm going to go take a cold shower," Harry said. He kissed her quickly before going into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, thanks to all of you who voted! This chapter based on those results. As you can see I changed the rating and I have taken out chapter 3 and those author's notes. I hope you all like this chapter; the reason for the rating change will come later; either later this chapter or within the next few chapters and this will be my first lemon. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the story, more recent thanks go to lollapalozzafanatic83, ****nikkijones95, Puck's Favourite Girl, TsukiyoTenshi. I wasn't too sure if people still read this story and I was debating on continuing; obviously I made a decision and the results of the poll helped. So without further ado….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter but I enjoy playing in JK's sandbox.**

Chapter 3

Harry stripped down and got into the shower; turning the knob on cold and stood under the spray. Rubbing his face and stretching out his shoulders; he braced himself against the wall just letting the water run over him and cool his body down along with his hormones. _That woman will be the death of me, but oh what a way to go. Okay Harry get your mind of her for now…who am I kidding, she's always going to be on my mind. I wonder what was in that book though. I guess Hermione will tell me about it when I get out._ Turning off the water; he stepped out of the shower, dried off, and then put on the same clothes he had on before and stepped out of the shower to see Hermione lounging on the couch. _Strange she looks…different. _As he got closer he saw that she too had taken a shower. _A freshly showered Hermione…Calm down Harry…I really think she's trying to kill me._

"Hermione, how's the researching going?" he asked approaching the couch.

Hermione looked up at Harry. _He looks so good after a shower. Hahaha, he has that glazed look in his eyes again. Poor boy, maybe I shouldn't tease him so much…nah it's too much fun._

She smiled up at him while "innocently" uncrossing her legs and stretching a bit. "Oh it's quite interesting… What's wrong Harry?" she asked seeing his eyes un-focus. _Okay, maybe I should lighten up a bit. At least for now… _She sat up and patted the seat next to her. "I'm not going to bite Harry… I want to show you something." He sat down next to her and she scooted closer to him so the book could rest in both of their laps. "I found this passage about the heirs and our powers. It seems that the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are bonded as are the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"What do you mean bonded?" Harry asked looking over the book.

"It means that we are bonded, as in married. Our powers work greatest when we are together than when we are further apart. When our bond strengthens we can feel what the other feels and if the other is in any danger we can sense it. Other powers come along with bonding but that all depends on how powerful the witch and wizard are."

"So…we're married?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "This is great! Did you want a ceremony though? What about your parents? We'll need rings? Who are the other heirs?" Harry asked. Hermione just kissed him.

When they pulled back she said, "Harry, stop working yourself up… We can have a ceremony later, preferably after Voldemort is not hanging over our heads. We'll find a way to tell my parents and as for the other heirs; don't worry about them now. I'd much like to celebrate the fact that we are married; wouldn't you?" Harry just nodded with a slight glazed look on his face. "Good answer," she said before dumping the book in the floor and pulling Harry with her on the couch so they were lying down.

"I'm not crushing you am I?" Harry asked her. He tried taking most of his weight off of her by bracing himself on his forearms.

"No, I quite like having you on top of me," Hermione told him with a smirk. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck, to his back, and under his shirt.

"Hermione, you are going to be the death of me… I love you and I know you want to wait; so touching me like that is really not helping my self-control." Harry groaned.

"Harry… yes I wanted to wait; but I've realized that time is short. We are fighting a war and as much as we don't want to face this possibility we could die. I want to experience everything I can with you before it's too late. So please Harry, make me your wife in every way. Make love to me." Hermione said shyly.

"I love you Hermione. You are my best friend, wife, and the only one I have ever loved," Harry said before leaning down and kissing her. He moved from her mouth down to her neck and her shoulder. He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered, "You know what would make this better?"

"W-what?" Hermione asked breathlessly. _Man, if I'm feeling like this just from his kisses… _

"If we had a bed," Harry whispered before pulling back to look up. "And there it is…" He got off of Hermione who let out a whimper at the lost of contact. "Allow me Mrs. Potter," he pulled her up and carried her to the bed before setting her down.

Hermione backed up on the luscious king sized bed which was complete with a Gryffindor comforter set and a canopy. She pulled off her shirt, shimmied out of the pants, and motioned to Harry, "Come here lover boy," She smirked at how fast he scrambled out of his shirt and pants before crawling to her on the bed and when he settled on top of her again she rolled them over and straddled his hips. They both moaned at the first close contact. Hermione leaned down to kiss him. She moved from his mouth, down the front of his throat, up his jaw, and to his ear. "How does that feel Harry?"

"Oh it's brilliant," Harry said. He closed his eyes when she ran her hands up and down his chest. She scooted lower and brushed the top of his boxers and when her fingers reached under them his eyes snapped open. "Hermione… You don't have to… I don't expect…"

Hermione pulled his boxers the rest of the way off of him and put her hand on him. "Just relax Harry," she kept her hand on him but kissed her way back up to his ear. "I just wanted to feel you," she whispered. Then she began stroking him up and down, slowly. "Wow you're… big," she marveled.

"Merlin Hermione…" _Oh that feels so good, but if she… _"Hermione, if you keep doing that…" Harry started before grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand up, and rolling them over so he was on top of her. "…this would've been over sooner than we would have liked." Hermione just giggled. He kissed down her shoulder before he got to her bra straps and he pulled them down slowly kissing his way down her shoulder with them. She reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra so he could take it off completely. "Eager are we?" Harry asked with a smirk.

She looked at him with smoldering eyes, "Absolutely." She reached down and was about to pull down her underwear before he stopped her.

"It's only fair that I take off yours since you took off mine," He winked at her before kissing his way down. Taking his time he kissed his way to her breasts, pausing at each one he tugged lightly on her nipples with his teeth, and then he kissed his way down her stomach to the top of her lace underwear. Slipping the tips of his fingers down the top of the underwear he pulled them down her legs and kissed his way back up her legs. He made his way back up so he was resting beside Hermione but he trailed his hand down back down to between her legs. He gently traced her folds while kissing the side of her neck. "How does that feel?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione moaned out. _Merlin he knows how to use his hands._

"I'm glad," He kissed his way down back to her breast and he slowly pushed his fingers inside her. Hermione clutched at his shoulders before running her hands into his hair. His thumb found her nub and started circling it while slowly pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Oh Harry… don't stop...please don't stop," Hermione panted out. He slipped another finger inside her and began pumping faster. She felt a fire build up in her lower stomach before it built up. "Harry… about to… oh Harry… Harry!!" The pressure built up and exploded. "Merlin that felt great…but as great as that feels; I want more. So please make love to me,"

"Umm..not to break the mood, but shouldn't we do some kind of protection spell?" Harry shyly asked.

Hermione kissed him, "Yes we should. Shoot, my wand is over there," and when she motioned her hand to where her wand was it flew to her. "Okay, now it's here. I think about this later, right now…" she said the contraception spell "I just want to think about you and me,"

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Harry said. He kissed her and he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed in. Hermione reached behind him and pushed him the rest of the way in. She let out a gasp of pain and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I am so sorry Hermione. I'll pull out…"

"No! Just…stay still for a few seconds. It's supposed to hurt the first time," Hermione said running her fingers through his hair. "Okay, you can move now," she kissed him starting off slow but as he moved the kiss became more passionate.

"Merlin Hermione, you feel so good. So warm and tight." Harry groaned out. He stayed slow at first so she could get used to him but when she started responding and moving her hips in time with his thrust he moved faster.

"H-harry faster, harder Harry..." Hermione moaned. She wrapped her legs around him. He began sliding in and out of her faster and faster until she was moaning his name louder and louder. He felt the pressure building up in him.

"H-hermione, I'm about to… I'm gonna…" Harry groaned out.

"Me too Harry… I'm so close," Hermione got out before she arched up into him. "Harry!"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out while they came. Afterwards they lie there just catching their breath before Harry slipped out of her. She frowned at how incomplete she felt when he was separated from her. He grabbed Hermione's wand and said a cleaning spell before crawling back into bed with her, snuggling up behind her, and pulling up the comforter over them. "I love you Hermione," he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said snuggling into him. "That was amazing Harry. We will have to talk later though; right now all I want to do is sleep with my wonderful husband."

"Anything for you my love," Harry said before kissing her and then they both fell asleep.

* * *

***I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think and please, no flames because I'll flame you back. Thanks Guys n Gals!***


End file.
